Lovely Music
by NejiTen
Summary: Neji es un gran ninja, Tenten es una famosa cantante de pop ¿qué pasa cuándo sus vidas se juntan? ¿Que pasara cuando Neji descubra la verdadera identidad de Tenten?
1. La misión de Neji Hyuuga

LOVELY MUSIC

Bueno pues, aqui voy a empezar un Nuevo fic, espero que les guste.

**La misión de Neji Hyuuga **

Iba un chico castaño caminando por las abarrotadas calles de konoha.

-hola Neji-kun- saludaban varias chicas al poseedor del Byakugan.

-hmp- era la única respuesta que recibían del apuesto muchacho.

Neji era uno de los chicos más populares en toda Konoha, debido a su encanto físico y a su gran habilidad ninja.

(N/A: aquí se supone que van como a un colegio, no hay equipos y tienen 17 años.)

-Neji-neesan- llamó una voz débil y dulce desde la espalda del nombrado.

-¿Qué pasa Hinata-sama?- Preguntó el chico cortésmente a su prima.

-Tsunade-sama te está buscando, deberás!!- dijo el poseedor del kyuubi , que se encontraba justo al lado de Hinata. Naruto y Hinata llevaban tiempo saliendo, pero Neji aun no se acostumbraba a verlos juntos.

-¿Para qué?- preguntó secamente el chico. –Y Naruto, ¿Qué te dije de agarrar la mano de prima en mi presencia?- dijo Neji en un tono enojado.

-n..n…no pa..pasa nada Neji-neesan- dijo Hinata, a punto de desmayarse, pero el brazo que Naruto extendió detrás de ella para evitarlo, la ayudo a desmayarse de nuevo.

-Adiós- dijo Naruto, con una radiante sonrisa, mientras se alejaba del lugar con Hinata abrazada.

-¿Qué querrá Tsunade- sama?- se preguntaba el hyuuga, mientras se dirigía a la torre de la Hokage.

EN LA TORRE DE LA HOKAGE…

-Buenos días- saludó amigablemente Shizune, al ver a Neji entrar.-Pasa, la Hokage te espera-. Dijo Shizune, aún con una sonrisa, mientras acompañaba a Neji hasta la oficina de la quinta.

-Hai- asintió Neji, siguiendo a la ayudante de la Hokage.

L a puerta de la oficina se abrió, dejando ver la cara de Tsunade.

Neji entró en la oficina, haciendo una respetuosa reverencia en forma de saludo.

-Neji, te tengo una importante misión, déjame darte los detalles-. Habló la hokage, como si el tiempo que tardara en explicarle valiera la vida de alguna persona, y a decir verdad, así era.

L a expresión de Neji no cambio, seguía fría e inexpresiva.

-Debes escoltar a una cantante de pop desde la aldea de la lluvia hasta aquí-. Dijo la 5ta., con ambas manos entrelazadas y recargando su barbilla en ellas.

La expresión cambio por una de sorpresa

-¿Una diva?¿Cuál es su nombre?- Dijo Neji, con un tono un tanto enojado.

-No Neji, no es una diva, es de tu edad. Seguro has oído hablar de ella, su nombre es…Tenten.-concluyó la hokage.

-¿aceptas?- Dijo la hokage.

-si- dijo Neji, aunque la idea no le agradase del todo, ya había oído hablar de aquella chica era una de las más populares. Era muy joven y popular, de seguro era una diva.


	2. La Diva

II. La Diva

Neji se dirigió a la entrada / salida de Konoha. Iba quejándose mentalmente por la misión que le habían asignado. Después de un buen rato de saltar de árbol en árbol (como 3 días x3) y maldecir a la hokage por la misión que le había asignado, llego a su destino.

Era un gran local, todo oscuro e iluminado por diferentes luces de colores y con humo por todo el lugar. El lugar era espectacular, pero era el tipo de lugares que le causan nauseas a Neji. El lugar estaba totalmente abarrotado de gente.

-TENTEN!!- oía Neji como toda la gente le gritaba a la chica. Cuando Neji pudo ver a la chica en el escenario, vio que era una chica con el cabello largo y castaño con ojos color chocolate. Tenía una voz muy dulce y llevaba puesto una blusa hasta un poco más arriba del ombligo color plateado pegada al cuerpo, de un solo tirante del lado derecho con un moño recogiendo su largo y sedoso cabello castaño y una mini falda color negro. Tenía unos zapatos negros estilo las zapatillas de ballet y tenía pulseras brillantes color plateado en todo su brazo derecho, bueno, al menos hasta medio brazo.

-Esto será aburrido- dijo Neji en un susurro.

Después del concierto, Tenten se fue a su camerino, encontrándose con el joven Hyuuga dentro.

-Hola – saludó Tenten -¿Quién eres?-

-Hmp…hola, soy el que te va a cuidar- respondió cortante Neji, en su típico tono frío e indiferente.

-hablo de tu nombre- dijo Tenten, como si fuera obvio, irritando a Neji quien de por sí ya iba hecho una fiera.

-divas, mi nombre es Neji-. Dijo el Hyuuga, obviamente molesto.

-¿DIVA?- dijo enojada Tenten, mirando con odio al chico.

-hola princesita-. Dijo una voz desde la espalda de los chicos, llamando la atención de ambos y voltearon al instante para ver de quien se trataba, aunque Tenten sabía exactamente quién era.

-Deisuke- dijo Tenten emocionada, lanzándose a los brazos del chico

Neji se quedo viendo la escena extrañado por el cambio tan drástico en la actitud de la chica, y sin mucha confianza en aquel chico. Neji estaba totalmente perplejo y tal cosa no paso desapercibida para el recién llegado.

-soy el manager…- dijo, y al ver que la expresión de Neji no cambiaba, decidió continuar-y su hermano mayor-. Todo lo anterior lo dijo sin soltar a la chica.

-Entiendo, entonces, ¿para qué me llamaron? – dijo Neji, tratando de sonar casual, aunque lo que en realidad quería era salir corriendo de aquel lugar.

-siéntate- dijo Deisuke, señalándole un sillón doble, al tiempo que suspiraba. -Tú también Tenny- dijo, refriéndose a Tenten.

Los dos mencionados se sentaron en el sillón. El camerino era un cuarto un poco grande, era una sala en medio, con un tocador grande en una esquina, un armario en el fondo y un baño. Era algo sencillo, sin embargo era acogedor. El lugar era cómodo. Deisuke se sentó en un sillón individual, frente a Neji y a Tenten.

-veras, Tenny está en peligro de muerte, pues unos ninjas quieren matarla- Dijo Deisuke, sin apartar la vista del Hyuuga y lanzando unas cuantas miradas rápidas a su hermana. –Tenten y yo somos hijos de un señor feudal, por eso es que la quieren, como carnada, pues yo viajo mucho así que es más difícil que me atrapen a mí, además de que Tenten es la consentida.- Dijo, dedicándole una mirada dulce a la chica, quien le respondió con una sonrisa. –Tengo una misión, pues soy AMBU, y no podre cuidarla, y como Tsunade es una vieja amiga de mi padre, le pedimos ayuda y por eso estas aquí, supongo que te eligió por que te tiene confianza y a juzgar por tus ojos debes ser un Hyuuga- dijo Deisuke, desviando su mirada a la ventana.

Neji lo miró por un momento, sabía que sus ojos lo habían delatado, pero algo le llamaba la atención en aquel chico. Después de ver detenidamente al chico, vio a la joven cantante, quien estaba sentada junto a él. La chica seguía sin moverse, viendo hacia el suelo, parecía preocupada. Neji vio un collar de oro colgar del cuello de la chica y le llamó la atención, sin embargo lo olvidó al instante, después de todo eso no tenia significado alguno ¿verdad?

-Entiendo-. Dijo Neji, con su postura habitual, aunque sentía cierta lástima por la chica. –lamento haberla llamado diva- dijo Neji, tan frío como siempre y sin siquiera dignarse a verla. –Entonces, ¿debo llevarla a konoka?- dijo, solo para confirmar lo que debía hacer.

-No te preocupes, creo que empezamos mal, y fue más mi culpa que tuya- dijo la chica, con una inocente sonrisa en su rostro.- y si, vamos a konoha-. La cara de la chica la hacía lucir como una niña de 12 años, hermosa, lisa y con una inocencia inigualable. –Mi padre dice que es mejor que me aleje un poco de acá, que tratara de acabar con aquellos ninjas, pero dudo que sea muy pronto-. Terminó la cantante, soltando un suspiro triste.

-Bien- dijo Neji, procesando toda la información recibida.

-Deben partir mañana, por ahora deben descansar y le ruego Hyuuga, cuide bien a mi hermana, supongo que entenderá que no le confió su vida a nadie, pero no me queda otra opción, ahora debo irme, tengo mucho trabajo-. Dijo Deisuke, despidiéndose de su hermana y saliendo del camerino, dejando a los jóvenes solos.

-El es muy sobre protector conmigo, y más desde que mi madre murió – dijo Tenten.-Mi padre no tiene mucho tiempo libre, así que casi siempre estoy sola, y eso hace enojar a mi hermano, el hace hasta lo imposible para protegerme, pero no siempre puede, pues es un AMBU – Terminó de explicar la hermosa chica.

-Supongo que no eres una diva, bien, viendo tu situación, comprendo lo que pasa-. Dijo el joven poseedor del Byakugan, recordando a sus padres, dándose cuenta de que esa chica pasaba por algo muy parecido, y al igual que él tenía a Hinata, ella tenía a su hermano, pero ella no se quedaba en la oscuridad como lo había hecho él. -¿no has pensado en dejar de cantar?, digo, para que pases más tiempo con ellos y eso-. Dijo Neji, casi sin pensar, pues eso era lo que el hubiese querido hacer.

-Si-. Admitió la cantante- pero esto enorgullece a mi padre, entonces, creo que seguiré con esto, además de que simpre fue mi sueño y el de mi madre, nunca imaginamos terminar en esta situación-. Dijo, al tiempo que subía sus pies al sillón y los abrazaba, recargando su barbilla en sus rodillas. Una lágrima cristalina recorrió su mejilla. Parecía una muñeca de porcelana con hermosos cristales en su rostro. Neji no tardó en darse cuenta de que la chica estaba melancólica.

-Debemos descansar- dijo Neji, tratando de cambiar el tema y que la chica olvidara su sufrimiento.

La chica se puso de pie y se limpió cuidadosamente las lágrimas de sus ojos –Lo lamento.- dijo, dibujando una nueva sonrisa y preparándose para salir para ir a descansar.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Buenos pues, no he tenido mucho timepo y como veran no tengo muchas ideas para este fic jajaxDDD bueno, tratare de continuarlo y acepto de todo :P ayuda, amenazas, tomatazos y si quieren hasta acepto ser el blanco en el tiro al blanco xDDD

agradezco a kami, .Mika.Alchemist., y a NejiTen.Mariana-Hyuga por sus reviews gracias!!


	3. Una Dura Noche

Sorry por no haber subido fic TToTT es que los exámenes me traen atareada :s pero no tendré que hacer extraordinarios 8D aprobé el año!!

.Mika.Alchemist.: ya sé que son cortos pero los escribo entre clases, entonces no creas que me va muy bien

0000000000

III. Una dura noche

Después de una larga discusión sobre quien dormiría en la cama y quién en el sillón, Neji recibió una cachetada por parte de la joven castaña.

-Era caballerosidad, no machismo-Gritó cabreado el Hyuuga, mientras se sobaba el lugar de impacto, el cual ya estaba tomando un tono rojizo, debido a la fuerza que había empleado la cantante.

-si señor "las mujeres deben dormir en la cama"-Dijo Tenten, imitando al chico.

La casa era grande, parecía mansión. En la entrada había una sala y un pequeño closet en la pared del fondo de la sala, a la derecha estaba una gran cocina y más al fondo el comedor. Atrás se podían distinguir las escaleras que llevaban a la única habitación, una pequeña sala de estar y un baño. La casa estaba toda pintada en colores de tonos blancos y beige.

Se escucharon unos ruidos provenientes de la cocina y por instinto, Tenten abrazó a Neji, y él la atrajo más a su cuerpo, en forma de protección. Neji sacó una kunai y se fueron a la cocina, caminando en la misma posición en la que se encontraban. En la cocina se encontraron con…

-El gato de la vecina- exclamó la bella chica, mientras relajaba el cuerpo y su respiración volvía a la normalidad, pero seguía sin soltar al chico.

Ambos voltearon a verse, y al ver la posición en la que se encontraban, se sonrojaron, separándose el uno del otro al instante, casi empujándose entre ellos.

-lo siento- dijo la castaña, con la cabeza gacha, en forma de arrepentimiento, pero aun seguía completamente roja.

-n..no im--importa- balbuceó Neji, por primera vez en su vida estaba nervioso, y con una chica que acababa de conocer. Y ahora parezco Hinata, que sigue?? Gritar como naruto o o hablar con animales como Kiba??pensaba Neji, entre molesto y confuso

-Creo que es mejor que me baya a dormir- dijo Tenten, rompiendo aquel sepulcral silencio, que estaba poniendo nerviosos a ambos jóvenes.

-si eso creo,- Dijo el Hyuuga, tratando de evitar verla directamente a la cara

Se escuchó un pequeño ruido, proveniente del mismo gato, pero asustó a Tenten.

-¿tienes miedo?-preguntó Neji seriamente, Tenten no sabía si era real o solo se burlaba de ella.

-h..hi- dijo Tenten tímidamente- ¿te molesta dormir en la habitación? Donde quieras, si quieres yo en el suelo, por favor- pidió la hija del señor feudal, totalmente presa del miedo.

-está bien- dijo Neji cortante.-y no te preocupes, creo que esta noche no dormiré, será mejor vigilarte-.

-gracias- dijo Tenten alegremente, y si no hubiera sido por su pena, se hubiera aventado a los brazos del Hyuuga y lo hubiese abrazado fuertemente.

Se escuchó como unos sartenes caían y provocaban un estruendo al caer y chocar contra el suelo, haciendo que la dueña de la casa brincara de espanto. Era oficial, esa noche Neji Hyuuga no podría dormir, dudaba que la chica lo hiciese estando tan asustada, y era mejor vigilarla, no fuera a pasar nada malo con la pobre chica, presa del miedo.

-Pero primero sacare a ese maldito gato- dijo Neji, totalmente cansado de tan molesto felino, sacándole unas traviesas risillas a al joven, las cuales en cierto modo aliviaron al chico.

Tenten al ver la cara de hastío del chico, sintió lastima por el gato, así que lo tomó antes de que Neji lo hiciera, volteando a verlo con una sonrisa inocente, dándole a entender al chico cual era el plan. Una vez que Neji asintió con la cabeza, Tenten se dirigió a llevarle el gato a su vecina.

Al regresar, Tenten cerró la puerta tras de si y llamó a Neji.

-listo- dijo la chica. No hubo respuesta. Los ya alterados nervios de la chica, se alteraron el doble, decidió llamar de nuevo. –Neji, estoy aquí.- dijo, pero su voz temblaba, ni siquiera ella podía entender lo que decía.

Una mano le tapó la boca y la jaló hacia dentro del closet. Tenten podía sentir que era una mano fuerte, sin embargo no la lastimaba, aunque no sabía con exactitud quien era su secuestrador, ni mucho menos con la poca luz que había. La lámpara estaba apagada, haciendo que el pánico se apoderara de la chica, y estaba a punto de caer desmayada. Además del pánico, LA MANO NO LE PERMITÍA RESPIRAR!! La pobre chica era presa del miedo de nuevo, además de que no sabía como saldría de esta.


	4. La fuga

Bueno pues, aquí está el siguiente capítulo. xDD

IV. La fuga

Tenten tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente y pudo ver que la fuerte mano que la sostenía, comenzaba a temblar, estaba demasiado oscuro aun como para ver quién era su atacante.

-tranquila- le susurró la voz de su apresor suavemente en el oído.

Tenten se tranquilizo inmediatamente, Esa era la voz de Neji!! Todo el miedo que la chica había sentido minutos antes se desvaneció, a lado de Neji se sentía totalmente segrura, aunque no sabía precisamente el porqué.

-¿qué pasó?- preguntó ella, igualmente susurrando. A pesar de no poder ver nada, ella sabía que el chico permanecía a su lado, pero ya no sentía el contacto físico. El closet era demasiado pequeño, podía oír el respirar del chico, y podía ver que su respiración era entrecortada.

-están aquí, decidí no atacar, pues los escuche decir que no estaban seguros de que estuvieses aquí, si los hubiera atacado hubieran sabido que estabas aquí, y hubiese sido suicidio-. Dijo el chico, paralizando a la chica, y a la vez impresionándola por la forma en la que podía pensar a pesar de ser un momento crítico.

Las palabras del poseedor del Hyuuga tranquilizaron un poco a Tenten, ese tipo era todo un genio. La chica estiró un poco el brazo y encendió la luz, ganándose una mirada entre reproche y confusión de parte del chico, la cual la chica entendió perfectamente. Pero, Neji no fue el único confundido, pues Tenten se dio cuenta de que el tenia activado el byakugan, pero como ella jamás lo había visto tan cerca se estremeció y se dio un buen susto, aunque eso no evito que respondiera las inexistentes preguntas del Hyuuga.

-la luz no se ve desde afuera, ya lo he comprobado, no se puede saber si está encendida o apagada- aclaró ella, y Neji pudo notar cierto temor en su voz, y así fue como recordó que tenía su byuakugan activado.

-será mejor salir ahora, están revisando tu habitación ¿tienes algo de importancia allí?- preguntó el Hyuuga, enfocándose en la habitación donde se encontraban los ninjas atacantes revisando de pies a cabeza la habitación, buscando a la chica o alguna pista que los llevase hasta ella.

-No, tengo unas cosas pero ninguna de importancia o que pueda delatarnos- contestó firmemente la joven, mientras observaba y jugaba con el collar que Neji le había visto en el camerino, ese collar seguía llamando la atención del chico, él lo había visto antes, lo sabía, pero no recordaba de donde.

Neji tomó la mano de la chica, y con delicadeza salió con ella de aquel pequeño closet y comenzaron a correr sin destino fijo, y como único objetivo, escapar de aquellos hombres. Ambos suspiraron al salir del closet, un segundo más y habrían muerto ahogados en aquel pequeño lugar. Salieron de la casa preo curando no hacer ningún tipo de ruido para no levantar sospechas. Siguieron corriendo hasta llegar a 

un frondoso y hermoso bosque, ese era un perfecto escondite, sería muy difícil que los encontraran entre tanta maleza y entre tantos árboles.

A pesar de saber que estaban a salvo, por el momento, Neji se escondió detrás de un árbol y jaló del brazo de Tenten para que se acomodara entre el medio de sus piernas (osea, Neji sentado recargado en el árbol con las piernas abiertas y Tenten sentada entre las piernas).

La respiración de ambos era agitada y pesada nuevamente, pues habían corrido kilómetros, además del susto que se habían pegado. El frío de la noche comenzaba a salir, haciendo que los chicos se congelaran. Los dos afinaron el oído para estar al tanto de si algo se acercaba, no estaban seguros de que los hubiesen visto, pero era mejor mantenerse alertas, si una cosa es segura es que nunca estas a salvo.

-¿estás bien?- preguntó Neji, una vez que hubo recuperado su ritmo cardiaco normal.

-si, gracias ¿y tú?- Dijo la chica, mientras un escalofrío recorría su espina dorsal, estaba muriéndose de frío y ella no llevaba nada masque la ropa que había usado en el concierto, la cual no era nada abrigadora. Rápidamente el cuerpo de la chica comenzó a temblar.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí, te congelaras- Dijo Neji, atrayendo a la chica, mirando alrededor en busca de algún refugio, pero era inútil, allí solo había árboles.

Tenten comenzó a bostezar, ya era tarde y ninguno de los dos había dormido nada. La chica se recostó en el pecho del chico, y cuándo este volteo a verla, ella ya estaba dormida. Neji cerró los ojos y abrazo más a la chica, tratando de quitarle el frío a ambos y sentir que la chica estaba con él y que no había fallado con su misión. El genio Hyuuga pronto se quedó dormido, recargando su cabeza sobre la de la chica que dormía plácidamente en su pecho.

El frío comenzó a cesar y ambos chicos seguían juntos, mientras la noche pasaba lentamente, aunque no muy tranquila. Al menos no para todos….


	5. Un dulce sueño

Jaja 8D ya estoy en mi quinto capítulo P lo tuve que volver a hacer porque la maestra me lo quitó¬¬ pero bueno, al fin y al cabo aquí esta.

V. Un ¿dulce? Sueño

Neji seguía durmiendo tranquilamente, hasta que su mente comenzó a jugar con él. El dulce sueño de Neji comenzó a cambiar, dado paso a cosas extrañas y que él genio Hyuuga no lograba entender del todo.

(Sueño Neji)

Estaba Neji parado frente al altar con un traje de gala. Estaba lleno de gente muy contenta, al juzgar por el decorado era una boda. Neji se tomó un tiempo en descubrir que era SU boda.

La marcha de la novia comenzó a sonar, haciendo que todos los presentes se pararan se su asientos para ver la gran entrada de la novia. Entre los invitados estaban Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Baki, Gai, entre otros senseis y sus respectivos equipos, estaba inclusive Hiashi Hyuuga, quien por su expresión, se veía feliz y orgulloso.

Nejo volteó curioso a ver quién era la chica que venía por el altar, aunque no la reconoció de inmediato, pues llevaba un velo en la cara. El vestido era sencillo, pero muy hermoso, tenía unos cuantos encajes y se podía disfrutar de un buen escote, aunque la cara del Hyuuga estaba concentrado un poco más arriba, en la cara de la chica. Cuando la chica llego a su lado, le sonrió y una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del chico, era un movimiento indeseado, su cuerpo no respondía a su mente. La chica se levanto lentamente el velo dejando al Hyuuga totalmente confundido, era Tenten!! Se estaba casando con una mujer que apenas conocía, y peor aún, Hiashi y el estaban verdaderamente contentos, algo estaba mal, muy mal.

(Final sueño Neji)

Neji se despertó exaltado, pero aún estaba oscuro, por instinto voltea hacia abajo para revisar a la chica, aún dormía, pero al verla el chico no pudo evitar recordar el sueño moviéndose bruscamente hacia otro lado. Los fuertes movimientos del chico lograron despertar a la dulce chica que dormía en su regazo.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó la chica adormilada, viendo directamente al chico, podría decirse que algo asustada.

-nada- dijo él, como dándole de nuevo en su pecho. La chica se relajo y no tardó en quedarse dormida de nuevo, pero al contrario el chico no podía reconciliar el sueño.

esto no me puede estar pasando se dijo Neji mentalmente, una y otra vez.

Sin quererlo, el sueño se apodero de él y quedó profundamente dormido. El mismo sueño lo atormentaba, haciendo que cerrara los ojos fuertemente e hiciera unos cuantos movimientos bruscos. Después de un rato, Neji se sintió extraño, como observado, abriendo los ojos lenta y perezosamente, encontrándose con los achocolatados ojos de la chica, quien lo miraba fijamente y con un eje de 

preocupación. Neji dirigió su mirada al brazo de la chica, sangraba….Neji pudo apreciar que era una herida de kunai, y se asustó aún más cuando vio que él tenía en su mano la kunai causante de tal herida.

-¿estás bien?-preguntó la chica al muchacho, él cual aun seguía en estado de shock. Tenten preo curaba no cercarse mucho a Neji.

Neji seguía sin contestar, alarmando a la castaña, la cual se acerco para poner su mano en la frente de él.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó él, apartando la mano de la chica con sumo cuidado.

-mientras dormías decías ¡no! ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡No te quiero cerca! ¡No voy a casarme! Y muchas cosas más- explicó ella, viendo una cara de desconcierto de parte del chico, además de un leve sonrojo en las mejillas del genio Hyuuga.-Después, tomaste la kunai y me la lavaste, estaba demasiado impactada por tu forma de moverte y de negarte a casarte con no sé quién, que no vi venir el golpe, y no lo pude evitar- Admitió ella.

-Lo siento- se lamentó, observando la herida.

-No hay problema- Le contestó la chica con su típica sonrisa, limpiándose la zona de impacto con un pedazo de tela que había arrancado de su blusa, dejándola aún más corta. -¿Con quien te casabas que estabas tan enojado?- Preguntó la chica, entre curiosa y divertida.

-con nadie- Dijo él, desviando la mirada.

-No me mientas, si no me quieres decir mejor dilo- Dijo ella, un poco "ofendida", volteando hacia otro lado con los brazos cruzados, sacándole una risita al chico, quien la supo disimular muy bien.

-vale- dijo-No te quiero decir- dijo, riendo un poco.

Tenten volteo indignada, viéndolo con reproche y con diversión.

-Bueno, supongo que es un avance- Dijo ella, riendo un poco.

-Lo que sea, debemos irnos, puede ser peligroso quedarse en un mismo lugar por mucho tiempo, especialmente si no sabemos si nos vieron-. Dijo él, parándose y estirando su mano para ayudarla a pararse ella también.

Tenten tomó la mano de Neji y se levantó rápidamente, poniéndose a lado del chico.

-¿sabes por dónde queda Konoha?- Preguntó inocentemente Tenten, viendo hacia los alrededores sin reconocer nada.

-No puede ser- Maldijo Neji, mientras se cubría la cara con una mano. Activo el byakugan observando a sus alrededores y pudo divisar el camino de regreso.

-Por allá- Dijo Neji, señalando el lugar.

Tenten volteó a ver hacia donde apuntaba el chico, pero su pie se dobló, cayendo al suelo, y en un intento de no caer se agarró de la mano del chico, tirándolo junto con ella.


	6. Un largo viaje

Bueno, pues, tratare de hacerlo más largo esta vez pero pues, haber que sale 8D jaja:P espero les guste, el 6° cap.

VI. Un largo viaje

-¡apúrate!- decía Neji, saltando rápidamente de árbol en árbol, viendo como Tenten venia mucho más atrás de él.

-ya voy, no soy ninja- le reprochó Tenten –Además, estos tacones no son muy cómodos para brincar tanto- Se defendió la chica.

Neji dio un respingo y paró, esperando a que Tenten le alcanzara.

-Mujeres- Se quejó él, cuando ella estuvo lo bastante cerca como para escucharlo – siempre preocupándose por la apariencia y esas cosa, como si lo demás no importase-.

Tenten volvió a verlo enojada.

-No es verdad, a las mujeres no solo nos gusta eso, otra cosa es que a los hombres no les importe como se ven y solo les guste ser fuertes y que los demás los alaben- Dijo, cruzándose de brazos y comenzando a caminar de vuelta.

- además de superficial, feminista-. Dijo Neji, un tanto divertido por la actitud de su custodia, tratando de ir al paso de la chica, pues, según el Hyuuga, ella iba demasiado lento.- y a los hombres no solo nos importa eso como a ustedes-

-no es verdad, a nosotras no solo nos importa lo físico-. Insistió ella, irritando un poco al Hyuuga, pero a la vez le divertía, la actitud tan... ¿infantil? de su acompañante.

-Demuéstralo-Le dijo, un tanto indiferente aunque por dentro estallase en carcajadas. (Lo siento, me traume con el poema reír llorando)

-bien- dijo ella, parando en seco, cosa que Neji imitó, pues sinceramente, él no esperaba aquella respuesta.

Tenten comenzó a quitarse los zapatos y los puso a un lado, desagarró la parte de debajo de su blusa, y haciéndose un cola con él, sinceramente Tenten había hecho varios arreglos, quedando de una forma muy práctica y a la vez, se veía hermosa.

-¿contento?- preguntó Tenten- no me veo bien, estoy descalza y mi blusa está rota, claro, sin contar que mi herida aun desangra y da asco-. Dijo ella, observando dicha herida.

Neji volteó a verla de arriba abajo, de verdad estaba sorprendido, no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, esa chica si que tenía talento cuando de cosas prácticas se trataban, sin contar que siempre había sabido que contestar al chico Hyuuga y todo eso sin perder el estilo.

-Wow-. Fue la única palabra que el joven poseedor del byakugan pudo articular, pero no apartó su vista de la chica que seguía parada frente a él. –no, no pensé que lo harías-

-¿por quién me tomas, Hyuuga?- Dijo ella, viéndolo divertida, era cómico ver la cara de sorpresa de aquel chico, quizá toda esa frialdad no era más que una máscara.

-bien, ¿quieres parar en la siguiente aldea para comprar algo de ropa y unos zapatos más cómodos?- preguntó él, como si no le importara.

-ni que me viera tan mal- Dijo ella, dándole la espalda-bien, si, me veo horrible-. Tenten volteó a ver al chico con cara resignada.

-no estoy diciendo eso- le dijo él, con su típico tono de voz, comenzando a andar, logrando que la chica le siguiese, y esta vez, Neji era quien se quedaba atrás, esa chica jamás dejaría de sorprenderlo.

-lo que sea, pero tengo un problema- dijo ella, con un tono dulce una sonrisa infantil en el rostro.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó, prácticamente ignorándola.

-es que….no puedo entrar a una tienda así- dijo la chica- espérame-

Tenten, quien se había llevado los zapatos en las manos, se dirigió a un lago cercano y comenzó a lavarse

-aguárdame aquí- dijo Tenten, mientras iba tras unos arbustos

-mujeres-. Se quejó Neji, recargándose en un árbol cercano, mientras se sentaba a su sombra.

15 minutos después

-listo- dijo la ojichocolate, saliendo de detrás de los arbustos y encontrándose con un Neji dormido plácidamente. –y eso que no me tarde- dijo ella, dejando escapar unas cuantas sonrisas inocentes de sus labios, mientras veía divertida la escena.

-genio, despiértate- dijo ella con una voz muy dulce, acercándose a él. La mano de la chica acarició el rostro del Hyuuga.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo él, moviéndose un poco, pero no tardo en volver a quedarse dormido.

-ya nos vamos- Dijo, moviendo la cara de su acompañante de nuevo.

Neji se despertó poco a poco.

-por fin estas lista- se quejó él, aún medio adormilado, al tiempo que estiraba los brazos y mojándose la cara con el agua del río para despabilarse.

-por fin te despiertas, querrás decir- contestó, mientras le sonreía dulcemente, como solo ella podía hacerlo.-llevo como 10 minutos tratando de despertarte- le reprochó, aunque más bien parecía como si le estuviese contando lo sucedido.

-bueno, bueno, vámonos- le cortó Neji, poniéndose de pie e indicándole a la chica que ya se debían poner en marcha.

Cuándo Neji fijó bien su vista en la muchacha, pudo ver que se veía mucho mejor, y que la herida estaba totalmente limpia. Se había acomodado el cabello y su ropa estaba bien acomodada.

-¡NEJI! ¡NEJI!- llamaba la castaña, con cierta preocupación, un poco notable, mientras movía la mano de arriba a abajo frente a los ojos del chico.

Neji despertó de golpe ante las llamadas de la mujer.

-¿a? ¿Qué?- preguntó el chico, sorprendido

-¿estás bien?- preguntó, aún más preocupada.

-sí, pero ¿Cómo quedaste así?-

-ser mujer tiene sus ventajas- le dijo entre risas. –Ahora, vámonos, no hay que parar, mientras más pronto lleguemos, mejor será- le dijo la chica, emprendiendo la marcha.

-me late que no estás así solo por que los ninjas te siguen- dijo él, sin dejar de ver a la chica, era como un libro abierto para él.

- y a mí me late que lo que quieres es que me vaya y me aleje lo más posible de ti-. Le contestó ella.

-Puede ser- dijo, divirtiéndose por la manera en la que su custodia actuó al oír la respuesta de su ahora, guardaespaldas.-¿por qué quieres llegar a konoha tan pronto?- volvió a preguntar

-mira, la verdad es que…..


	7. La verdad

Bueno, se que estuve ausente mucho tiempo pero es que estaba pensando y con los examines no he tenido mucho tiempo. Los demás los subí, pero no yo, fue una amiga, te amo michu-chan!! Jaja :p bueno, aquí la conti aunque ya nadie la lea.

VII. La verdad

-Te dire, mira, lo que pasa es que, ¿te acuerdas que te dijimos que Tsunade es una gran amiga de nuestro padre? A pues, es mentira, ella es mi abuela. Por eso Ed, me dio permiso de venir aunque él no viniera, sabe que si mi oba-chan confía en ti, él no tiene por qué dudar-. Dijo sonriente la chica.

De repente Neji recordó donde había visto ese collar antes.

FLASHBACK

Iba un chico de unos 12 años, quien tenía el cabello largo y castaño, y unos hermosos ojos platinados. Se encontró con Tsunade, y tras de ella, una chica de 11 años escondida tras ella. La chica era hermosa y llevaba un collar de oro en forma de corazón.

FINAL FLASHBACK

Neji pensó un momento en eso, esa fue la primera vez que se sonrojo y que pensó que alguna chica de verdad era bella, por eso le llamaba tanto la atención. Tenten era aquella bella chica con la que había pasado un fin de semana ayudando a Tsunade. Era obvio que Tenten no recordara nada, pues a decir verdad la estuvo cuidando, pero en el hospital, por un ataque que la pequeña había sufrido, y Hiashi le pidió de favor que ayudara a Tsunade.

Neji despertó de sus pensamientos para preguntarle a la chica.

-¿Puedo saber cuál es el verdadero motivo de tu visita a la aldea?- Preguntó, con un tono un tanto curioso, pero supo disimular muy bien.

Tenten suspiró

-Tienes razón, no vengo a un concierto, me quedare aquí un tiempo, mientras mi padre arregla algunas cosas- Dijo la chica, en un tono un tanto desanimado.

-¿y porque te pones así?- Preguntó el chico, más por cordialidad que por curiosidad, pero aunque no lo aceptase, muy en el fondo sentía curiosidad y preocupación por la chica.

-Es que es aburrido estar en Konoha- Dijo Tenten,

Neji levantó una ceja y miró a la chica.

La chica notó la actitud del Hyuuga y se sonrojó al instante.

-Lo lamento- se disculpó la chica.

-Olvídalo- Dijo el chico, aún sin cambiar su expresión fría.

-Es solo que, en Konoha, no puedo entrenar ni nada de eso- Dijo Tenten.

-¿Entrenar?- Esta vez, Neji estaba confundido.

Se que esta super corto, pero de verdad estoy sin tiempo…bie


	8. La verdad a flote

VII. La verdad a flote

-¿Entrenar?- esta vez, Neji estaba confundido

-Sí, mi hermano me entrena, mi especialidad son las armas, pero a mi abuela no le gusta, por eso aquí no puedo entrenar ni ir a misiones- Explicó la castaña –Además, ¿Qué creías?¿qué me rascaba el ombligo todo el día?- Dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa.

-Entiendo, pero no vas a estar sola- Dijo el Hyuuga con un tono un tanto irritado.

La cara de Tenten cambió por una llena de confusión. Miró al chico extrañada, pero sin dejar de avanzar.

-¿De qué hablas?- Preguntó la chica, ya preocupándose.

Antes de contestar, Neji suspiró.

-Mi misión es cuidarte, y de acuerdo con lo que acabas de decir, será una misión larga-Dijo el chico, avanzando más rápido.

-Lo lamento- Dijo Tenten, con un tono de arrepentimiento y alcanzando al chico.

-¿No sabes decir otra cosa que no sea disculparte?- Se burló el chico, con una media sonrisa de lado.

Tenten lo fulminó con la mirada y después comenzó a reir.

Neji rió para sus adentros, esa chica si que lo hacía cambiar de humor, y no en el mal sentido.

Tenten dirigió una mirada rápida al chico, había algo en él que despertaba interés en la hermosa chica castaña.

Por la cabeza de ambos pasó la misma palabra, "amor", pero ambos sabían que eso era imposible. Los dos se miraron el uno al otro y se sonrojaron al instante.

Algo está mal, esto no debe pasar, nunca, al menos no ha mi pensó el chico.

¿Qué me está pasando? No debo enamorarme, al menos no ahora, no debo, ni mucho menos de él. Trataba de convencerse Tenten.

-Ya casi llegamos- Dijo Neji, rompiendo aquel molesto silencio que se había formado unos minutos atrás, aunque para ellos habían sido milenios.

Neji sabía que se había enamorado de aquella chica, pero no iba a demostrárselo, él era un Hyuuga ¿no?.

Tenten, por su parte, solo pensaba que el calor de las tardes y el largo trayecto le estaban afectando. ¿A quién engañaba?, ella sabía que sin quererlo, se había enamorarlo del chico más frío y serio de todo Japón, y por sobre todo, un Hyuuga.

Tenten vió las puertas de Konoha delante de ellos, por fin habían llegado. Ambos pensaban en alejarse el uno del otro, y aclarar sus pensamientos, pero eso no fue así.


	9. La llegada a Konoha

Perdón por no haber subido fic, pero no he podido, de verdad TToTT los demás capis me los ha subido mi tía (tiene 13 años, por eso) pero renunció porque iba a salir de vacas xD pero bueno, aquí esta la conti, no se si les guste

VII. La llegada a Konoha ¿Qué pasa con Hiashi?

Ambos pensaban en alejarse el uno del otro y aclarar sus mentes, pero eso no fue así….

Al entrar a la aldea, los dos jóvenes vieron a gente corriendo por todos lados, haciendo sus trabajos, pero algo llamó la atención de la chica.

-Neji ¿qué es eso?- Preguntó la chica, con una voz quebradiza y triste.

Neji volteo a donde la chica apuntaba, encontrándose con la torre de la hokage totalmente destrozada.

-Es..la…-Decía la chica, parecía una niña, esperando a que sus ojos la engañaran y lo que veía no era más que una ilusión.

-Quédate aquí- Ordenó el Hyuuga, y se dirigió a uno de los aldeanos.

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó Neji.

El hombre volteó y su mirada se posó en medio de la nada.

-Han atacado la aldea, buscaban a la nieta de la hokage- Le dijo el aldeano. La expresión de Neji fue, por primera vez, una de terror absoluto.

-Pero ella…ella está viva ¿no?- Preguntó de nuevo Neji.

-Sí, está bien- Contestó el aldeano.

Tenten, quién estaba a tan solo unos metros de allí, lo escucho todo y sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco.

-Ven – Escuchó la voz de Neji, sacándola de sus pensamientos –Será mejor ir con Tsunade-sama-

-Gracias- Dijo Tenten, al tiempo que lo seguía en dirección al hospital, donde Tsunade estaba curando a algunos ninjas heridos.

Al llegar al hospital, ambos se dirigieron directo a la pequeño oficina que Tsunade tenía aní.

Tsunade escuchó como alguien llamaba a su puerta y dio la indicación de que entrara. La hokage no daba crédito a sus ojos. ¡Su bella nieta había sobrevivido!

Tenten corrió a abrazar a su abuela y esta no se quedó atrás. Tenten sabía que su abuela se había preocupado, y mucho.

-Gracias, Neji- Agradeció la hokage, al tiempo que soltaba a Tenten –Neji, tú puedes escoger, se que fue difícil tu misión, por lo tanto puedes escoger. Los ninjas atacantes no saben que Tenten es mi nieta, los que la persiguen por ser hija del señor feudal no saben que ella está aquí, necesito que la protejas por cualquier inconveniente, que la hagas pasar por algún familiar tuyo o algo.-Decía Tsunade, un tanto alterada.

-Podría, pero ella no es una Hyuuga- Dijo Neji

Tsunade entendió inmediatamente de que hablaba. ¡Lo había olvidado por completo! Los ojos de su querida nieta no eran platinados como los de los Hyuuga.

-Podría ser adoptada- Sugirió Tenten, tratando de ayudar, después de todo, todo eso era por ella.

Neji abrió la boca para comenzar a hablar, pero fue interrumpido por la dominante voz de la Hokage de la aldea.

-No, los Hyuugas no han adoptado jamás, sospecharan- Dijo

-Podría ser…- Comenzó Neji, pero no terminó la oración, puesto que no se le había ocurrido nada.

La puerta sonó de nuevo, y para sorpresa de todos incluyendo a la 5ta., entro Hiashi Hyuuga.

Hiashi dirigió una mirada fugaz a la chica y a su sobrino, después se decidió a hablar.

-Me enteré de los motivos del ataque- Dijo fríamente Hiashi.

Tsunade se volvió pálida al instante, no sabía que venía, de Hiashi se podía esperar cualquier cosa, y desgraciadamente, la mayoría eran malas.

-Quiero ayudarte.- Dijo el líder del clan Hyuuga, pero sin cambiar el tono de voz, frío y arrogante.

Todos los presentes se quedaron helados

-Podría estar con Neji, como su novia o algo así-

-¡¿QUEE?!- Gritaron ambos jóvenes a la vez.

Ambos adultos los ignoraron por completo.

-Me parece una gran idea- Dijo Tsunade, recuperando su tono de piel natural, además de su postura.

-¿Por qué se repente ayuda, Hiashi.-sama?- Preguntó atónito Neji, más asustado de lo que tendría que hacer que de quien había venido aquella idea tan..extraña?

-No importa, ahora, salgan- Dijo Tsunade, al tiempo que empujaba a ambos afuera.

-Ya veo porque tu hermano tenía cara de enojado cuando dijo que vendrías a Konoha- Dijo Neji, sobándose la sien de la frente, estaba totalmente irritado y confuso, y definitivamente la actitud de su Hokage no le ayudaba mucho para ser precisos.

Tenten dejó escapar una risita traviesa y después le dijo a Neji que fueran a comer.

-Bien, ¿A dónde vamos?- Dijo el chico, viendo a Tenten

-a..a..paradise- Exclamó Tenten, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Quieres sushi?- Preguntó él, con una ceja levantada.

-Si ¿por?- Preguntó Teten- Creo que ya entiendo, crees que porque soy hija de un señor feudal, hermana de un gran ambu, y nieta de la hokage soy caprichosa y me gustan los lujosos restaurantes, y que se me cumplan todos mis caprichos.- Dijo Tenten, un poco irritada.

-No eso exactamente, bueno si, pero ¿Paradise? Eso es una mini carreta en medio de la calle sin mesas ni nada, con un señor gordo y feo que lo atiende, y venden sushis y ensaladas y es todo- Se quejó el Hyuuga.

-Bueno pues, ¿A dónde?, no me gustan los restaurantes grandes, ni muy elegantes.- Dijo la chica, al tiempo que hacía un gran esfuerzo por recordar algún lugar de comida en Konoha.-Oh! Aguarda, debo pedir dinero a mi abuela, el mío lo deje en el camerino- Dijo Tenten, con una sonrisa inocente en el rostro.

-Olvídalo, yo pago- Dijo Neji- Pero NO iremos a Paradise, odio ese lugar-

-Okay- dijo Tenten resignada

Con la quinta y Hiashi…


	10. El secreto de Tsunade y Hiashi

IX. El secreto de Tsunade y Hiashi

Con la quinta y Hiashi

-Un poco más y nos descubren- Dijo Tsunade

-¿Crees que Neji caera en la trampa?- Preguntó Hiashi, no muy seguro de la respuesta.

Tsunade le dirigió una mirada cómplice y después le contesto.

-Ya calló, Hiashi, ya calló-.

Hiashi dio media sonrisa, eso iba a funcionar. Pero no estaba muy seguro.

-Tienen 17 años, ya están mayores, deben casarse, además estabas de acuerdo en esto.-Confirmó Tsunade.

-Lo sé, pero no sé si lo logremos- Dijo Hiashi

-Tendremos que hacerlo- Dijo Tsunade, con una malévola sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Cómo reaccionó tu nieto?(Edward)- Preguntó Hiashi.

La sonrisa de Tsunade se borró y puso una de niña regañada.

-No me habla-Dijo Tsunade, para después sonreír ampliamente.-Pero el odia a cualquiera que se meta con su hermana, así que pronto me hablara-Dijo Tsunade, parándose en su escritorio.

A Hiashi se le marcaba la sien al estilo anime, para después darle un golpe bajo a Tsunade…(Cuándo digo golpe bajo, quiero decir que la ofendió o le lastimo el orgullo, así se usa por acá)

-¿Por qué destruiste la torre de hokage?- Preguntó Hiashi, viéndola retadoramente.

Tsunade cambió de expresión al instante, y se sentó en su silla, cruzada de brazos.

-Fue culpa de Jiraya, el me provocó- Dijo Tsunade.

A Hiashi le salió una gotita al estilo anime.

-Eres muy infantil- Dijo Hiashi.

-¡CALLATE!- Dijo enojada Tsunade –Ahora, ¡a espiar a los chicos!-Gritó la mujer, con una mano arriba al estilo porra.

Ambos adultos "maduros" salieron de la oficina en busca de la futura "pareja".


	11. Una ¿desastrosa? comida

X. Una ¿desastrosa? comida.

Neji y Tenten se dirigieron a un restaurante, que no era una carreta, por ordenes de Neji, ni muy elegante, por ordenes de Tenten. Al entrar al restaurant vieron que estaba casi vacío. El restaurant era así como un sambors o algo así, pero sin el montón de tiendas enfrente, sin mucha gente.

Se fueron a sentar a una mesa al fondo y Neji ayudó a Tenten a sentarse, por caballerosidad. Una mesera se acercó y les entregó los menús.

-Para la linda pareja- Dijo la mesera.

Ninguno de los dos lo negó, solamente se sonrojaron y se escondieron detrás del menú.(Estaban sentados uno en frente del otro, de esas mesas que son solo para dos personas)

Mientras que en la cocina del restaurante…

Estaban Tsunade y Hiashi espiando a los jóvenes.

-¿Ves bien?- preguntó Tsunade.

-sí, los veo-Dijo Hiashi-pero no los oigo-

-ni yo, Mikoto!- Llamó Tsunade.

Una mesera alta, con el cabello negro y corto, con ojos color azul se acercó.

-Sí, Tsunade-sama-Dijo haciendo una reverencia y sorprendiéndose de encontrar a su hokage en aquel lugar.

-Quiero que pongas este micrófono en la mesa donde ves a esos jóvenes- Dijo Tsunade, dándole el micrófono con una mano y con la otra apuntando hacia la mesa de Tenten y Neji.

La mesera asintió y se dirigió a la mesa de la "pareja", según ella.

-¿Van a ordenar?-Preguntó con una gran sonrisa, mientras disimuladamente ponía el micrófono en la mesa.

-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó amigablemente Neji a Tenten.

-No lo sé, no estoy acostumbrada aquí-Dijo Tenten, un poco confundida y avergonzada.

Neji mostró una media sonrisa y se acercó a ella, explicándole algunas cosas.

-Gracias- Dijo la chica –Yo quiero unas…flautas.

-Yo una hamburguesa- Dijo Neji

-¿Y de tomar?- Preguntó la mesera

-Una naranjada-

-lo mismo-

-Bien, me retiro- Dijo la mesera, desapareciendo del lugar.

Mientras en la cocina…

-¿viste eso?- dijo Tsunade con corazones en los ojos.

Hiashi asintió.

-Ya puedo escuchar, ¿y tú?-

-También, si, se oye bien- Dijo ella.

Con Tenten y Neji

-No puedo creer que no lo entendieras- Dijo Neji, tratando de molestar a Tenten.

La chica izo su típico puchero y le sacó la lengua juguetonamente.

-En mi aldea se dice de otra forma, no es mi culpa- Dijo en su defensa.-No te rías de mi-

-Bien, bien- Dijo NEji, sin dejar de sonreír.

Los chicos comenzaron a platicar, mientras que sus "inocentes" mentes no se daban cuenta de lo que estaba por venir.

Con Tsunade y Hiashi

-Hey tu, Mikoto- Llamó Tsunade.

-¿Si?- respondió, acercándose a la mujer.-

Tsunade comenzó a pensar en un plan y luego le hizo señas a la mujer para que se acercara para susurrarle el plan y que solo ella y Hiashi oyeran.

-tira la soda en la chica- Dijo Hiashi

Tsunade miró a Hiashi y luego sonrió.

-Sí, haz eso-

Mikoto los vio extrañada, y luego obedeció. Se alejó caminando a paso rápido y recogió la orden de los jóvenes

-No era eso lo que tenía en mente, pero no está mal- DiJo Tsunade a Hiashi.

La mesera se fue a la mesa, y al estar lo más cerca posible, prudentemente, se "tropezó" y no solo las bebidas cayeron sobre ella, sino que toda la orden.

Tsunade se sintió culpable, pero estaba muy emocionada, y Hiashi, él estaba demasiado entretenido como para sentir remordimiento.¬¬

Neji se paró inmediatamente para ayudar a Tenten

-¿estás bien?- preguntó el Hyuuga, sin poder resistir una burlona sonrisa al ver a su amiga cubierta en comida.

-No te rías- Dijo Tenten, con un hilo de voz, como si estuviera a punto de llorar, y en verdad lo estaba, se sentía mal, había quedado como una estúpida frente a Neji. La chica paró en seco al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

La expresión de Neji cambió por una seria.

-Lo lamento. ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó amablemente, no quería lastimarla.

PSTD: El señor que habló con Neji, en realidad era Tsunade con un jutsu de transformación, todo estaba planeadi y todo eso XD cualquier duda me preguntan porque se que lo deje confuso


	12. Confesiones ¿me amas?

Bueno, pues aquí les traigo el capi final, espero les guste. xD

XI. Confesiones ¿me amas?

-Sí, debo irme- Dijo Tenten, caminando hacia la puerta del local.

Neji fue tras ella, tomándola del brazo para que le esperase.

-Te acompaño, además, no tienes a donde ir.

Tenten bajó la cabeza, sabía que eso era cierto, pero lo que más quería en ese momento era alejarse del chico, estaba realmente apenada por lo sucedido.

Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta el departamento de Neji, pues él se había cambiado de la mansión Hyuuga unos meses atrás. Algunos chicos que pasaban, veían a Tenten con cara pervertida, ¡Por dios! No todos los días ves a una famosa cantante de pop, muy guapa y joven caminando por las calles de tu aldea!, pero salían corriendo al ver la mirada asesina que Neji les dedicaba a cada uno de ellos.

Al llegar dentro, Neji guió a Tenten hasta su habitación (la de Neji). El departamento no era muy grande ni muy pequeño, era justo el espacio necesario y acogedor. Tenía una pequeña sala con 2 sillones, y una cocina pequeña, lo suficiente para 1 persona y unos cuantos invitados. Al fondo estaba la habitación de Neji, ordenada totalmente, pero la habitación no tenía más que un escritorio y la cama, matrimonial por si acaso. La habitación tenía un baño completo al lado derecho, y del lado izquierdo una ventana, que por el momento, estaba abierta.

-Puedes pasar al baño y arreglarte, puedo darte algo de ropa y después te acompaño a comprar algo más apropiado, dudo que quieras andar por ahí con ropa de un chico.- Ofreció Neji, con su habitual tono de voz, y sin mostrar burla al decir lo último, no le había gustado la reacción de la chica con la última broma que hizo, no quería que ella se enojara con él por lo que él denominaba, una babosada.

-Sí, gracias- Respondió la chica, mirando el suelo, aún no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos. Estaba demasiado apenada como para hacerlo. Comenzó a caminar hacía el baño y desapareció tras la puerta.

Neji comenzó a caminar por la habitación y decidió ir a buscar la ropa más presentable que tuviera para prestársela a la chica.

20 minutos más tarde, la puerta del baño se abrió, dejando salir una manta de vapor y después mostrar la figura de una hermosa joven con el cabello suelto y pegado a la piel y envuelta solo en una toalla.

Neji la miro boquiabierto y un tanto sonrojado, pero supo disimularlo, no por nada era el genio de su clan. ¿No? El cabello de la chica se le pegaba a la cara, lo que la hacía ver…¿sexy? Si n contar que la toalla que traía solo le cubría estrictamente lo necesario.

Tenten vio como estaba y que Neji no apartaba su vista de ella, por lo cual se sonrojó y salió de la puerta del baño.

-Yo…Yo…mejor me voy. Dijo Neji, dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero un débil agarre lo detuvo. Era la mano de Tenten, pero la chica aun no lo miraba al rostro.

La chica fue levantando lentamente la mirada hasta toparse con los ojos del chico.

-Gracias- Dijo ella débilmente, pero aun así, Neji la escuchó.

El chico estaba en problemas, la situación estaba poniéndose cada vez más peligrosa para él. Tenten estaba por irse de nuevo al baño, pero esta vez fue Neji quien le detuvo. El chico comenzó a acercarse poco a poco a ella, hasta que sus frentes se juntaron. El corazón de ambos latía a mil por hora, y sus respiraciones comenzaron a hacerse entre cortadas, esos sentimientos eran nuevos para ambos, sin embargo le eran más difíciles al genio Hyuuga, pues él jamás había aceptado que sentía afecto por nadie, ni siquiera por su prima.

-Te amo- Susurró Neji, con los ojos cerrados y una de sus manos en la cintura de la chica.

Tenten tenía ambas mano detrás del cuello de él, pero estaba asustada, no sabía qué hacer, por la situación le agradaba, por lo cual solo decidió dejarse llevar por él.

Ambos comenzaron a acercarse hasta que sus labios rosaron los del otro. Un escalofrió placentero recorrió la espalda de ambos jóvenes. Esta vez fue Neji quien se decidió, y jaló a la chica, atrayéndola a él y la besó. Tenten rápidamente correspondió al beso.

Se separaron por falta de aire, pero inmediatamente después volvieron a besarse. Neji se separó de ella, dándole besos de piquitos, causándole unos cosquilleos, después la vio a los ojos y retiró un mechón de su cabello (del de Tenten) para ponerlo tras su oreja.

-Creo que debo cambiarme- Dijo entre risas Tenten.

Neji cayó en cuenta de que la chica estaba solo en toalla y sonrió.

-Bien, tienes razón, ponte lo que está en la cama y saldremos de compras, te espero en la sala-. Aclaró el Hyuuga, besando a la chica de nuevo, para después dejarla sola.

-Este será el comienzo de una nueva historia- Dijo Tenten feliz, mientras se vestía con unas ropas de Neji –Una muy feliz historia.-.

No muy lejos de allí, una pareja los miraba atentamente.

-No lo puedo creer, lo logramos, mi niña está feliz- Dijo Tsunade, mientras lágrimas de felicidad recorrían su rostro.

Hiashi se alejó un poco de ella, de verdad daba miedo, pero después sonrió, estaba feliz por los jóvenes, pero al ver a Tsunade de nuevo, deseó vivir en suna. La mujer lloraba a para suelta y se abrazó al cuello de la cabeza del clan Hyuuga. Esa mujer era más rara que Lee, en serio.


End file.
